familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nathaniel Gorham (1738-1796)/immigrant ancestors
Notable ancestors (English immigrants and European Royalty) of American Patriot Nathaniel Gorham (1738-1796), delegate to the Continental Congress and signer of the US Constitution. Great, Great Grandparents of Nathaniel Gorham Gorham / Howland / Otis Family Line * Note 1) John Gorham (1621-1675) - was an pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony that married the daughter of John Howland (1592-1672). * Note 2) John Gorham (1651-1715) - played a significant role as commander of militia forces during King William's War in 1704. # Ralph Gorham (1575-1643): ( NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, JGorham2, RGorham) - Father of Pilgrim immigrant John Gorham (1621-1675) # Margaret Stephenson (c1575-): (NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, JGorham2, MStephenson) - Mother of Pilgrim immigrant John Gorham (1621-1675) # John Howland (1592-1672): : (NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland) - Original passenger on the Mayflower and first settler of Plymouth Colony # Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687): : (NGorham6, NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, DHowland, JHowland) - Original passenger on the Mayflower and first settler of Plymouth Colony. She was left a 13-year-old orphan there when both her parents died at Plymouth that first harsh winter. # John Otis (1582-1657) # Margaret Darcy (1585-1653) # Nicholas Jaboc (1604-1657) # Mary Gilman Gardner Family Line # Thomas Gardner (1592-1674): ( NGorham6, NGorham5, EGardner4, Gardner3, Gardner2, Gardner1) # Margaret Friar (1591-1636) - # William Shattuck (c1595-1641) # Damaris # Edwardus Starbuck (1603-1690) # Catherine Reynolds (1609-1678) # Tristram Coffin (1605-1681): (NGorham6, NGorham5, EGardner4, MStarbuck3, MCoffin2, TCoffin1)- English Immigrant, one of the original settlers of Nantucket Island. Royalist supporters who fled Cromwell in 1642. (Wikipedia) His daughter Mary Coffin (1645-1717) was a notable Qauker preacher on Nantucket Island. # Dionis Stevens (1610-1680): (NGorham6, NGorham5, EGardner4, MStarbuck3, MCoffin2, DStevens1) - English Immigrant Soley Family Line Coffin / Kimball / Gayer Family Line # Tristram Coffin (1605-1681): ( NGorham6, MSoley, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, TCoffin1) - English Immigrant, one of the original settlers of Nantucket Island. Royalist supporters who fled Cromwell in 1642. (Wikipedia) # Dionis Stevens (1610-1680): (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, JCoffin2, DStevens) - English Immigrant # John Severance (1609-1682): (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, JSeverance1) - English immigrant to Salisbury, Massachusetts. # Abigail Kimball (1617-1658): (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, NCoffin3, MSeverance2, AKimball) - English child immigrant, daughter of immigrants Richard Kimball (1595-1675) and wife Ursula Scott (1597-1676) who has a direct link to European Royalty. # Humphrey Gayer (1615-1694): (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, # Jane Spark: (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, # Edwardus Starbuck (1603-1690): (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, # Catherine Reynolds (1609-1678): (NGorham6, MSoley5, DCoffin4, Great, Great Grandparents of Rebecca Call Call Family Line Lynde Family Line Family Line #7 Family Line #8 Research Notes Notable Cousins and Descendants Famous Descendants Nathaniel Gorham's descendants number in the thousands today. Some of his notable descendants include: (All listed on Wikipedia) Gorham # Gorham, Nathaniel (1738-1796): ( NGorham5, SGorham4, JGorham3, JGorham2, RGorham) - US Delegate to Continental Congress and signer of the US Constitution. # Gorham, Benjamin (1775-1855): (Son of Nathaniel) was a U.S. Representative from Massachusetts. Adams # Adams, Charles Francis, Jr. (1835-1915): ( ABBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, ...) -was a member of the prominent Adams family, and son of Charles Francis Adams, Sr.. He served as a colonel in the Union Army during the American Civil War and was a railroad executive following the war. # Adams, John Quincy II (Brother of Charles F, Jr)- was an American lawyer and politician, the son of Charles Francis Adams and the grandson and namesake of president John Quincy Adams. # Adams, Charles F. III (1866-1954) (Son of John Quincy II) - was the United States Secretary of the Navy under President Herbert Hoover and a well-known yachtsman, participating in the famous America's Cup Race. # Adams, Brooks (1848-1927): (Brother of Charles F, Jr.), was an American historian and a critic of capitalism. # Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1910): (brother of Charles F, Jr.) - was an American journalist, historian, academic and novelist. He is best known for his autobiographical book, The Education of Henry Adams. # Adams, Catherine Lovering (1902-1988) (daughter of Charles F III) married Henry Stugis Morgan, who was an American banker. He was the son of John Pierpont ("Jack") Morgan Jr. and the grandson of renowned banker John Pierpont Morgan, Sr., founder of J.P. Morgan & Co.. # Adams, Charles F. IV (1910-1999) (Son of Charles F III) was a U.S. electronics industrialist. He served as the first president of the Raytheon Company. Brooks * Brooks, Phillips, Bishop (1835-1893): ( MAPhillips, LGorham, NGorham6, ...) was an American clergyman and author, who briefly served as Bishop of Massachusetts in the Episcopal Church during the early 1890s. He is best known for authoring the Christmas carol "O Little Town of Bethlehem". * Brooks, Charlotte G (1800-1859): ( AGorham, NGorham6, ...) was the wife of Edward Everett (1794-1865), an American politician and educator from Massachusetts who spoke at Gettysburg with President Lincoln. Edward served as president of Harvard College. Everett * Everett, William (1839-1910): ( CGBrooks, AGorham, NGorham6, ...) was a Harvard professor, master of Adams Academy and US Congressman for 5th Massachusetts District. Others * Octavius Brooks Frothingham was an American clergyman and author. * Catherine Bartlett was the wife of James Walker, who was the President of Harvard College from 1853 to 1860. Walker was also a Unitarian minister and religious philosopher. * Peter Bulkeley Greenough was an American journalist and editor. He was the husband of opera singer Beverly Sills. * Gorham Parks was a U.S. Representative from Maine, and a Democratic Party candidate for Maine Governor. Category:Ancestries of individuals